One Good Love
by zac'sgirl27
Summary: 5 years after high school. Troy and GAbriella have completely lost contact.Until one New Years Eve, Troy sees someone he hasn't seen in....well...forever...at least he thinks so.
1. Chapter 1

**Troy's POV**

New Year's Eve. Out of all the holidays in the year this was Troy's favorite Tonight he just so happened to be at one of the biggest parties in Los Angles. Everyone you could possibly think of was here. With all the lights, food and music, it would be impossible to not be here.

It was 11:55. Only 5 more minutes till a new year. Everyone was starting to gather around the big clock. The seconds were going down. Troy looked around at everyone around him. As he was looking to the left of him he noticed in the huge crowd, a dark haired girl about 30 feet away from him, staring up at the clock with a smile on her face, but there were tears falling down her face. She looked so familiar. Then it hit him.

"Gabriella?" he whispered. He started to walk toward the girl, but just as he did….

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" the whole room exploded. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. People were throwing streamers, balloons were falling. This was making it absolutely impossible to see anything straight. He tried to make his way to the girl, but by the time he got there she was gone. He looked anxiously around, then he spotted her walking out the exit door. He ran in that direction, or at least he tried. Seeming how there was hundreds of people there it made this kind of impossible.

Once he made it to the door and out to into the cold dark night, she was gone. He looked around desperately. But there was no sign of her anywhere within his sight. He looked down at his feet where he noticed a shiny silver locket. He picked it up and looked closely at it.

He gasped. It was the locket he had given a certain person in high school. He opened it up to make sure he was right. Sure enough, there was a picture of him in high school and a picture of the one girl he had ever loved.

Gabriella Montez.

**(a/n: Well, I've finally started another story. It begins kind of like another one I wrote, but its kind of different. Anyways, tell me if you want me to keep going please. Read and review. It would be great.)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new year at last. Which for Troy meant a whole two weeks still left of break. He was attending USC and right now he was on a holiday break. So he had intended to relax and just chill out. But ever since last night when he saw Gabriella, or at least he thought so, he couldn't think of anything else. He hadn't talked or seen her in at least 5 years. He wondered if she would even remember him at all.

All these things were swimming around in his head, not being able to drain them out. So he decided, seeming how it was 12:30, that he would go and get some lunch to get his mind off of Gabriella. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

The sun was shining today, so he decided he would just walk over to Wendy's today. It was just a couple of blocks away, and he did need the exercise.

As he walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the fresh air, he noticed a car driving slowly by. He glanced at the driver.

He stopped in his tracks. Looking closer, it looked just like……Gabriella! As the car drove right on by, Troy just stood there still in amazement. Once he regained himself, he started running toward the moving car. It was quite a ways away, but he could still see it. It pulled into a Subway parking lot across the street. Troy impatiently waited for the traffic to stop so he could cross.

Once he did, he hurriedly walked up to the door and walked in. And right there, standing in the line was her. But she had glasses on, and a large warms coat, so it was kind of hard to get a good look at her without looking to strange. He walked casually into the line, right behind her. He kind of coughed to get her attention.

She didn't do anything.

This obviously wasn't working, so he tried something different. He got out his cell phone and called it so it would ring. He pretended to answer it and started making a conversation on his phone, hoping she would recognize his voice.

She still didn't do anything. And he noticed the people behind him starting to give him funny looks. Since he didn't have the guts to just say hi, he figured it was hopeless.

He walked over to the door and started to open it. But as he did he ran right into his roommate, Robby.

"Troy! Hey, what are you doing here?" he said kind of loudly.

"Well at the moment, I'm walking out the door." He said annoyed.

"Why would you be doing that when that chic over there is checking you out." He said in a slight whisper.

Troy turned around. The girl was looking out her glasses and staring right at him.

"Oh dang." He said to himself. Then he pushed past Robby and darted out the door. He started running toward the cross walk. Lucky for him it was clear. He dashed across and ran for his life. He heard his name behind him.

"Troy! Wait, STOP!"

But he kept running, fearing who it was. He was almost to his apartment. But there was still one more cross walk.

"Oh no." he said to himself. The light was red at the intersection. He quickly turned left and hid behind a large garbage dumpster. He made himself as small as he could, and held his breath. Then he saw Gabriella running past and stopping at the cross walk. She looked like she was about to cry.

He didn't want to make her cry. He hated when girls did that. He figured it was useless.

Stepping out from his hiding place. He walked quietly up behind Gabriella and stopped.

"You run way to fast for a girl you know." He said jokingly. She turned around immediately.

"Troy Bolton! You are in such trouble!" she said angrily. His smile disappeared immediately.

"Why in the world were you running from me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

He looked down at his feet, and stuck his hands in his pockets. Now he felt really guilty.

"I didn't want you to see that I was following you." He said quietly.

"You were following me? Why?" she asked. Her voice had toned down a little.

"IhadthoughtIhadseenyouinyourcarsoIfollowedyoutherebutthenIcouldn'tgetyourattentionandiwastooembarassedtosayhisoistartedleaving." Troy said in one breath and very quickly.

"Hold it, say that again. I didn't quite catch all that." She said with a little smile on her face. This gave him a little more confidence, so he started again but slower.

"I had thought I had seen you in your car. So I started following you to Subway. Then I tried to get your attention, but it wasn't working. And I was too embarrassed to just say hi. So I started to leave. But then my friend walked in and kind of gave me away." He said to her.

"Oh. You know you really could have just said hello." She said tenderly.

"Yeah, I know that now. I kind of wish I had just done that instead. I guess I was just so hyped that I had seen you last night that I didn't know what to do." Troy said.

Gabriella looked puzzled. "But I didn't see you last night. I was at a party."

"Yeah I know, I was there too. I saw you just before midnight hit. I couldn't quite tell if it was you or not and you looked kind of sad. So I started to walk over to you. But then the clock went out and then it was impossible to get to you."

"You saw me crying?" she said turning away.

"Yeah. I also found this." He said turning her toward him. He took the necklace out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

She gasped. "I thought I had lost that. Oh Troy, where did you find it?" she said in shock.

"It was on the ground just out the entrance. I was trying to catch you, but you were already gone." He said

Gabriella looked up into his eyes. "Thank you Troy." She said with sincerity in her voice.

"Your welcome. I was kind of surprised you still had it." He said to her.

She looked away, her face starting to turn red. "Well, yeah, I was just……" but Troy stopped her.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything." He said with a smile on his face. She looked at him, not knowing what to say. Then she looked at her watch.

"Oh dang, I have to get back to work." She said panicking.

"Oh."

"It was nice seeing you again though Troy. And thanks for finding my necklace." She started to walk away.

"Wait, Gabriella!" She stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Troy?"

"Umm, would you umm, well, I mean, could you, or would you like to gotodinnertonight?" he said quickly.

She looked at him thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "Yeah, I would love to."

"Really? I mean, ok great. How about since I don't know where you live, you meet me at Subway at 6:00 tonight?"

"Yeah, I could do that. I'll see you then."

"Ok, great, I'll see you soon." He said. She turned around and started walking away. Troy watched her as she went. When she was across the other street Troy turned around and walked around the corner and let out his joy.

"OH YEAH MAN! CHA CHING! CHA CHING!" He said loudly dancing around joyously.

He had asked Gabriella to dinner, and she had said yes. Life was good.

**(a/n: Well, tell me how you liked that one. I'm still kind of getting in the groove of it again, so it wasn't amazing. But it'll do for now I hope. Please read and review. Thanks)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was the night. It was 5:30 and Troy was already ready at Subway ready to pick up Gabriella. He had been so excited, yet nervous, for tonight he had gotten ready to go quite early. Though, he was still flabbergasted at the fact that she had said yes.

As he leaned against his car in the parking lot, he watched the traffic go by on the road. His attention was suddenly caught by a young teenage couple walking down the sidewalk and stopping at the intersection. They were smiling and laughing at each other, while holding hands.

This made Troy smile.

They somehow reminded him of when he and Gabriella were going out in high school. They had been so happy together. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple.

Troy had really thought that they would never leave each other. But, that wasn't what had happened.

Somehow they had lost contact after high school. They had both gone separate ways, and from then on, they hadn't talked to each other.

Troy felt a tap on the shoulder from behind. He was brought back to reality once again.

It was Gabriella. And boy, did she look amazing.

"Hi Troy. I hope I'm not too late." She said sweetly. Troy just stood in amazement.

She was wearing a light yellow dress that went to about her knees. Her hair was in beautiful curls, flowing down on her shoulders. She had a diamond earrings and necklace on which gave it the perfect touch.

She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" she said. Troy landed back on solid ground.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, um, you look amazing." He said with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him.

"Thanks. So do you." She replied to him.

"So um, should we go? Or would you like to stay here in the cold?" he said with a joking smile on his face.

"By all means, lets go." She said quickly.

Troy walked over and opened her door for her and helped her in. Then he got in and started the car.

"Well, would you like to tell me where we're going, or am I to remain in the dark?" she said slightly sarcastic.

Troy laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I should keep you in the dark for a little longer." He said slyly.

She playfully hit him. "Troy, that's not fair. Come on."

"Ouch, fine, fine. We're going to Olive Garden." He said quickly as to surrender.

"I love Olive Garden. How did you know?" she said with a smile.

"I don't know. I really like it, so I decided to go there. I'm glad you approve too." He said with a grateful voice.

"I would be happy anywhere." She said defending herself.

Without looking at her he said, "That's good to know."

For the rest of the drive, they were both silent, lost in their thoughts about each other.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS**

"Table for two please." Troy said to the waiter.

"Follow me please." He said.

As they were walking, Troy looked around. Although he had been here many times, he loved looking around at the place.

It had rustic, beige colored walls, there were romantic chandeliers/lights hanging down everywhere. There were pictures all over the walls, showing couples, families etc. There were vines all over the walls and ceiling making it have a cool affect on the scenery. And best of all it smelled heavenly of Italian food.

They were sat down at a cozy little table in the corner, blocking themselves from the rest of the restaurant. They looked at there menus and ordered within 5 minutes. Troy wanted to have plenty of time to talk to Gabriella.

"So Troy, how have you been these past few years?" Gabriella asked, starting the conversation.

"Oh, I've been pretty good. I've been plenty busy with school, basketball and so forth." He answered.

"I didn't hear the word _girls_ in there." She said with a sly smile on her face.

Troy grinned.

"Well, it just so happens that I haven't had time for girls, or stuff like that." He said , this time defending himself.

"Well, if you didn't notice, you're having dinner with a girl right now. How come you made time for me?" she told him.

"That's easy, I wanted to be with you, and what's the problem with seeing an old friend from way back when?" he shot at her.

"Nothing I guess." She said calmly.

"Oh, good." He said, with a smile spreading on his face.

For the rest of the night they ate their dinner and caught up with each other.

It was about 8:30 when they were leaving the restaurant. Troy insisted on taking her home, instead of having her call for a ride. So she directed him to where she lived.

As he pulled up to a house, Troy asked something.

"How did you get a house?" he asked in a why-can't-I-have-that voice.

She laughed. "Me and some friends share it. We all pay the rent on it."

"Oh, gotcha." He got out and opened her door for her. They walked up to her door and stopped.

"Thank you Troy. It's been a really fun night. I really enjoyed it." She said smiling her million dollar smile.

"I'm glad you did. I did too. In fact I had so much fun, I'd like to do it again. How about tomorrow?" he said in a smooth voice.

"Yeah, I think I can. That would be fun."

"Great."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I guess I better go inside." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah." He said softly and slowly.

She started to turn towards the door.

"Wait, Gabriella."

She stopped and turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"I, um…" he started to lean into her, but then his nerves got the best of him. He immediately pulled back.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow." Then he started running back to his car, leaving her there.

"Oh, yeah sure. Bye Troy." Then she quickly opened the door and went inside.

As Troy was driving away he hit himself mentally. _You idiot you've got to get a hold of yourself._ He said to himself.

As he was steering, he was thinking to himself.

_Wow, I have got to get my touch back._

**(a/n: well, how was that? Any better? Any help would be great, or ideas. Please read and review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Troy kept concentrating on not looking stupid. He had totally blown it the night before in front of Gabriella.

He definitely wasn't going to do that again.

Tonight he was going to take her to a little café out of town that he had discovered a couple months back. It was really good, and it was quiet and romantic.

Exactly what he wanted it to be like.

He hoped he wasn't giving the wrong impression. That was not what he wanted to come by. He really liked her, but he didn't know if she felt the same.

Troy looked at his watch. It was 5:45 already. He might as well go now. But early than late.

He grabbed his coat and headed out the door to his car. By the time he got to Gabriella's house, it was 6:00 exactly. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

Gabriella opened the door. Once again, she looked gorgeous. She was in a light purple sweater, light jeans, and a purse to match. She looked amazing.

"Hey Troy." She said sweetly.

"Hi, so are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, let's blow this place."

They got in the car. Troy decided that now was as good as any time to apologize for last night. He wanted it to be a good night, and so he figured they should be on even terms.

"Um, Gabriella, I need to apologize for last night at your house. I don't know what came over me." He said sincerely.

She looked at him tenderly, with her big chocolate eyes. He completely melted inside when he looked at her.

"Troy, there is nothing to be sorry about." She said softly. He looked at her closely. A smile was on her face. He knew everything was ok now.

He turned his eyes back to the road. "Well, you're going to love the place I'm taking you tonight." He said happily.

She grinned. "Don't tell me, I want to be surprised." She answered.

"Oh you'll be surprised." He said grinning.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHS**

"This place is so cute Troy." Gabriella said as they ate their meals. They were one of few people there.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it a couple months ago. It's kind of far, but it's worth it." He said putting a bite of steak in his mouth.

They sat and talked about old times in school, and what they planned for the future. Overall, Troy thought it had been a very pleasant evening. They walked out to the car and Troy started to drive down the road. It was about an hour drive, so they had left a little earlier.

Then something happened. Something very bad happened.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes, when the started to make weird sounds. Troy said it was probably nothing. But the sounds didn't stop. Gabriella started to look worried. Then Troy's worst fear came true. The car started to slow down and jerked to a stop.

"Oh no." Troy said quietly.

"Troy, what's wrong with the car?" she said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll go look and see what's wrong. Stay here." He got out and opened the top of the car. He looked in, but seeming how he didn't know much about cars, he didn't really see anything wrong. He knew he had plenty of gas.

He closed the top and got back in the car. He stuck his hand in his coat pocket, searching for his cell phone.

"Oh dang." He must have left his cell phone in his apartment.

"Here, I have mine." Gabriella handed him her cell phone.

"Thanks." He said grateful that one of them had been thinking.

He dialed his apartment to see if Robby could come and get them. But no one was answering. This was not good.

"No answer." He said.

"And there's no one at my place, because they're all gone for the weekend." Gabriella looked half scared and half miserable.

This was not what he had planned. He never wanted this to happen to her. So he tried to be positive.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait till morning. I have some emergency blankets in the trunk. So at least we shouldn't freeze. We can just sleep in here." He got out to grab the blankets. But to his dismay, there was only one. I guess he'd just have to give it to Gabriella.

He got back in the car and handed her the blanket.

"But Troy, there's only one here. What will you do?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said comfortingly.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"I'm sure, here, why don't you sit in the back so you can lay down. You'll be more comfortable then."

She climbed into the back and laid down. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Troy laid back and closed his eyes. He fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing a beautiful girl was in his back seat.

Though it only seemed like minutes, Troy was startled awake from a big clap of thunder. It was raining hard and there was lightning flashing. Gabriella made a noise in the back.

He turned around and looked at her. She was wrapped up in a ball, like a little child hiding from a monster.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" he asked deeply concerned.

"I don't like thunderstorms." She said faintly.

"Oh, Gabriella, its ok, there's nothing to be scared of." He held out his hand and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

There was another loud clap of thunder. Gabriella shrieked.

"Gabriella, calm down. Its ok, I'm right here." Then somehow his body climbed back into the back and sat her next to him. He put his arms around her protectively.

Another clap of thunder came. Gabriella buried her head into his chest. He held on tighter to her, wanting to shield her from everything terrible outside.

He whispered softly in her ear, trying to sooth her.

"Shh, shh, its ok. I'm right here and nothing can get you."

The storm eventually passed by, and Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms.

He looked down at her and smiled.

_Well Bolton, I think your starting to get your touch again._

**(a/n: Ok, there's that one. How was it? I'll put another one up tomorrow, if I have time, I'm going to be pretty busy, but I'll try. Please read and review.Thanks)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Troy awoke to the warm bright sunshine shining through the car window onto his face.

He was lying slightly sideways, with his shoes off and up on the seat.

Gabriella was laying contently against him. Her arms were holding tightly to him still, but there was a small hint of a smile on her face.

Once Troy's eyes had adjusted to the light he looked down at her, and couldn't help but smile. She looked so right in his arms.

Troy was snapped out of his daydream when Gabriella suddenly started to wake up. She sat up and yawned.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. When she turned to Troy, she smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He said teasing her.

"Good morning." She said in a half awake voice.

She grabbed the blanket and wrapped up in it. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Then Troy broke the silence.

"Well, should we try to get rescued now?" he asked.

She sighed. "I think we better."

She handed him her cell phone and he dialed his apartment to get Robby out of bed.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"Hey Robby, it's Troy." He said quickly. Robby was immediately wide awake.

"Troy, man, where are you? I freakin' worried about you when you didn't come back last night."

"We had car problems, and no one answered when we tried to call for some help. So we just slept in the car."

"Wait, hold everything, who is we?" he said suspiciously.

"Me and…….." he lowered his voice, "….Gabriella."

"Are you serious dude?" he said laughing.

"Yes, now will you please come and get us?" Troy said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me where you are."

Troy told him their location and hung up. He sighed, and stretched as much as he could. Then he turned to Gabriella.

"Well, he's on his way, but it will be about another hour." He told her.

"Oh, ok." She said. She looked out the window and stared at the sunrise.

"Troy figured this was as good as anytime to apologize.

"Gabriella, look, I'm so sorry this happened. I never wanted it to happen." he said deeply meaning it.

Gabriella looked at him closely. Then she reached over and put a hand on his knee.

"Troy, it wasn't your fault. I would never think that. And besides, I had a nice time." She smiled at him, which warmed him from head to toes. Then as if he had totally lost all his defenses, he pulled her to him, and leaned into her.

When he was just centimeters from her lips, he whispered.

"Aren't you going to cry for help?"

She looked into his eyes, then replied, "Help."

Then he leaned in and closed all the space between them. He kissed her gently and lovingly. He didn't wasn't to scare her off on their second date.

To his surprise, she responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

The he pulled back and looked at her closely, his arms still around her.

"What brought that on?" she asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't help myself." He said smiling boyishly.

Suddenly they heard a car honk. They both jumped and Troy looked out the window. Robby was behind them, in his car, smiling widely.

"Oh, my friend is here. Come on, Gabriella."

He helped her out and they both got into Robby's car.

"Well, it took you long enough Robby, geez." Troy said, trying to get his and Gabriella's minds off what had just happened.

"Sorry, man, I had to have breakfast." He said jokingly.

He started the car, and they drove off.

"So, Troy, are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady of yours?" Robby said hopefully.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Umm, Robby, this is Gabriella, Gabriella, this is Robby, my roommate."

"It's nice to meet you Robby." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Gabriella." He said, Gabriella giggled.

For the rest of the drive they were silent, until Gabriella started directing Robby to her house. When they got there, Troy helped Gabriella out, then walked her to the door.

"Well Troy, thank you. I had a great time." Gabriella said, stopping at the door.

"Yeah, me too." He said quietly.

Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"Well, I'll see you soon Troy.: then she quickly leaned yup and kissed his cheek.

Then she opened the door and was gone before he could do anything.

**(a/n: ok, there's that one. Sorry it took me so long. I had a busy weekend. Tell me how you've liked it so far. Please read and review…thanks.) **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Troy hardly talked to anyone. He went to all his classes, and was as silent as a feather floating in the air. He was so confused about what was going on with him, and…….Gabriella.

After lunch he didn't have any classes, so he decided, seeming how the weather was starting to turn warmer, that he would go down the street to the park and just think.

He entered the park and found himself a quiet spot all to himself. He sat down and put his face in his hands and gave out a big sigh.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to have feelings for Gabriella. And he didn't think that was exactly what she wanted.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and what do you know, it just so happened to be Gabriella.

"Oh, hi Gabriella." He said with not quite enough enthusiasm.

"Hi Troy, I can leave if you want, you don't seem to be in such a good mood." She said slightly frowning.

Troy quickly got a hold of himself. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Here sit down." He scoot over so she could sit next to him.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, I just needed to think." She said. Troy smiled. "So did I." He put his face back in his hands.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked softly.

He lifted his head slightly and looked at her.

"My problem." He said pathetically. She looked at him intently. "What problem?"

"I don't think I should tell you." He said.

"Oh, ok, I understand." She said, not wanted to get into a quarrel.

They sat there in silence, both lost in each others thoughts. Then Gabriella broke the silence.

"Well, I should probably go now." She got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Gabriella." He had jumped up and pulled on her arm. "How about we go see a movie or something? I don't have class till tonight." He said hoping she'd say yes.

She pondered for a moment or two. Then gave in with a smile.

"Sure, ok. But it can't be a scary one. I hate those movies."

"I promise. You can even pick it." He told her vowingly. Then he took a daring move and took her hand and pulled her to his down the street. To his luck, she didn't say anything and just held tightly to his hand.

They talking happily all the way down to the movie theater, then walked in the door and looked at the movie selections. Gabriella then chose a cute chick flick. Troy happily went to it, even though to him it was cheesy.

As they got out of the movie 2 hours later, it was already starting to get dark. They walked out the door, holding hands.

"Thank you Troy, I know it was hard for you." She said smiling

"For you, I would watch a million cheesy movies." He said grinning back at her.

They started walking down the sidewalk, when Troy made a comment.

"I guess I should probably get you home, huh?" he said looking straight forward.

"Yeah, I do have class tomorrow morning." She said. They walked in silence for what seemed an eternity, until Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi, mom. Wait mom, what's the matter?" she said, her face looking concerned as they kept walking slowly.

"What! Are you sure? Ok, yeah I'll leave tomorrow. K, bye." She stopped in her tracks, and tears were falling down her face.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy said knowing she was deeply troubled.

Through tears she managed to choke it out.

"Mmmyy…..(sob)……granndddmmma…..(choke, sob)….had a …….(sniff, sniff)…heart….atttackk….(cry)….and died." She lost all control. Troy took her in his arms, which she gladly did, needing the support.

"Oh, Gabriella, I'm so sorry." He said. She held to him tightly, cry her heart out on his shoulder.

5 minutes later, when she seemed to have more control over herself, she pulled back a little and looked up at Troy.

"Sorry about that outburst. I guess I just couldn't handle it quite yet." She said in an uneven voice.

"Gabriella, you've just had a big blow, anyone could have fallen apart." He said reassuringly.

She smiled, a wet smile. "Thanks Troy." They started walking down the sidewalk again. Then Troy decided it was getting kind of cold, and called a taxi.

When they reached Gabriella's house, Troy opened her door, and pulled her in for one last hug. Gabriella gladly obliged. They held each other for as long as they could then Gabriella let go.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for the rest of the week." She said looking at the ground.

"I figured, that." Said Troy, just as sadly. They stood there in silence not knowing what to say next.

"Well, I'll be here waiting for you." Troy said at last. Gabriella looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Ok, I'll see you soon Troy." She said then walked away. Troy got back in the cab and told the driver his address. When he got there he paid the cab driver, then walked to his room. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

_Wow, a whole week without seeing Gabriella, this will be harder then asking a girl on a date._

**(a/n: ok, sorry, that took like forever……I was really busy this past week. So here's this chapter….tell me how you like it, and give any ideas you have. Please read and review….thanks)**


	7. Chapter 7

As the week went on, Troy did as he normally did. Homework, eat and sleep.

The week drew on like molasses's on a cold winter morning. Troy thought it would never end. When the day finally came for Gabriella to get home, he eagerly awaited for her to call him. But she never did.

As the day went on, Troy got the impression she must have just forgotten about him. So he decided to take a walk.

Today was a sunny, but chilly kind of day. The sky was clear, the air was clean and the birds were singing. As Troy walked down the street, he smiled at all the happiness around him.

Not knowing, or caring where he was going, Troy was not surprised when he ended up at Central Park. Not knowing anywhere better to go, he continued into the park.

As he was walking slowly, taking in all the peacefulness around him, he heard his name from behind him.

"Troy! Troy, wait!"

He turned around to see a running Gabriella coming toward him. He grinned from ear to ear. He opened his arms and she ran straight into them. She hugged him tightly, then let go.

"Hi Troy." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said. "When did you get back? I waited all morning." He asked.

"Oh, sorry, my plane got delayed on the way back." She said apologizing.

"Oh no you're totally fine. I was just wondering, that's all." He said. Then something came to him.

"Wait, how did you know I would be here?" he asked suspiciously.

She laughed. " When you weren't at your apartment, I figured you'd be here." She said with pride in her voice.

He laughed at this. _She knows me too well._ He thought to himself.

They started to walk slowly.

"So how was your trip?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was wonderful. I really enjoyed seeing my family again." She said answering him.

"That's good." He said. They walked in silence for a moment or two.

"I missed you." Gabriella said softly.

Troy looked at her admiringly. "I missed you too." He said. Then, still holding eye contact, he pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a long, gentle, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Gabriella let go of him, slightly smiling, but still in shock.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" she asked quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, ok." He said, getting control of himself.

They walked to her car, and drove to the nearest creamery. And for the rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed each others company.

!$$&(&(!&!&!#$&(&$#!$&(()&$#!7

The next day, Troy felt like he had had a heavy burden taken off his shoulders. Now that Gabriella was back, his life seemed to be better. He was especially looking forward to his date he had with Gabriella that night.

He decided he was going to go and get her some flowers, so he drove to the little flower shop on the corner, right next to the hair salon. He went in and bought the most beautiful flowers he could find and started walking out the door when he bumped right into….

"Carly? What are you doing here?" he said completely shocked. Carly was his long ago and far away girlfriend. She had cheated on him, so he dumped her and decided it was safest to stay away from girls. At least until Gabriella same a long.

"Troy, like oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"What does it look like. I was buying some flowers." He said trying to get past her.

"Well how about a little kiss, before you go huh?" she said. "No! You know we're not together anymore." He said. Then before he could do anything else she had grabbed his neck and pulled him down in a hard kiss.

"Troy?" said a small voice to the right of him. It was Gabriella. She had just come out of the hair salon. She looked amazing. She had gone to get her hair done for their date.

Troy pushed Carly away to try to explain to Gabriella, but Gabriella was already in her car and driving quickly away. Troy ran, trying to catch the car, but wasn't fast enough.

"GABRIELLA! WAIT! Wait, please." He dropped to the ground, and put his face in his hands. Without even knowing it, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What am I going to do? What oh what am I going to do?"

**(a/n: ok, so there's that one. Sorry once again, that it took so long. I hope you like it, please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks)**


	8. Chapter 8

For the whole rest of the week, Troy didn't see or hear anything of Gabriella at all. He tried to get a hold of her on her cell phone, and home phone, but she wouldn't answer or talk to him. 

Troy was frustrated and confused. How would he ever be able to explain to Gabriella? She wouldn't talk to him; she wouldn't see him, so how was he supposed to apologize? Every second of time seemed to just make his brain even more perplexed and puzzled.

It was Friday night, and he was free for the rest of the weekend. Robby was going to a family reunion, and all his other friends either had girlfriends or were going to be out of town. So he was pretty much by himself for the weekend.

The sun was starting to set and the clouds were different colors of pink, red and orange. Troy was walking down Main Street, just getting his usual fresh air, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye a familiar car.

He looked closer. It was Gabriella's car. And she was in it.

She was driving the opposite way he was walking, so he hid behind a parked car so she wouldn't see him. He watched her go past and saw her drive into Central Park.

_Ah ha...this could be my chance to talk to her._ He thought to himself. He started to quickly move down the street and walked into the park.

He saw her car, but no Gabriella. He walked further and noticed dark curls walking behind some trees in the distance. Troy swiftly walked in that direction and slowed down when she was in full view. He didn't want her to think he was following her.

Gabriella stopped and sat down by a tree and leaned against it. She was looking toward the sunset, with a saddened look on her face. Troy decided to not immediately go up to her, so he walked around behind her and leaned his shoulder quietly against the tree.

She didn't move, so he figured she hadn't heard him. Unbeknown to him, she was too lost in her thoughts about him to even notice anything around her.

Troy watched for what seemed a century, but he was startled when she started to talk to herself.

"Why, oh why did you ever do that Gabriella?" she said accusingly to herself.

"You should never have even thought about it. He could and would never like you that way. You just need to get him out of your head…..all brown hair, blue eyes and 6 ft of him." She said, saying the last part with longing in her voice. Then she started to cry.

Troy couldn't bear to see her cry, but he was afraid to let her know that he was there. Then she said something that startled him. "What did he ever see in a girl like her?" she said with hate in her voice.

Troy smiled to himself. She had been jealous.

He watched her cry for a few minutes then decided that he would walk back around and towards her like he had just got there. Then she wouldn't have to be embarrassed.

As he was carelessly down the path toward where she was, he saw her look up at her.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she said, her voice still shaken.

"Oh just taking a breather." He said. Then his face filled with concern. "Gabriella, you've been crying, what's the matter" he said, sitting by her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said trying to act in control of herself.

"You know, and I know that's not true. So you're going to have to tell me." He said gently. She didn't say anything so Troy continued.

"Well then, since you're not ready yet, maybe I can help. First by explaining some things."

"Troy, there's nothing to explain, really. I get it ok." She said.

"Look Gabriella, you need to hear me out. The other day was just as big a surprise to me as it was you. I was just coming out of the flower shop when Carly….."

Gabriella stopped him.

"Oh, so that's her name is it."

"Gabriella, come on, she was my old ex "girlfriend" so she thinks. But I never even liked her. So please let me continue."

"Fine. Go on."

"Thank you, anyways, I was walking out of the flower shop and I bumped into her at the door. She all of the sudden tried to make a move on me like I was hers always and forever. It happened to quick for me to do anything. Then you came out, and you wouldn't wait for me to explain. I've tried phoning you all week, but you wouldn't talk to me." He said in one big breath.

Gabriella looked at him closely. "Is that really what happened?" she asked.

"That's really what happened." He said truthfully.

Gabriella looked toward the setting sun and sighed. Troy studied her closely, not knowing what was going on in her head.

It seemed like eternities before she said anything.

"What were you doing in the flower shop?" she asked out of the blue.

Troy chuckled and blushed at the same time. He looked away for a moment then turned to face her.

"I was buying you flowers." He said softly.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled. Her faced was still tear stained but she looked more beautiful then ever.

"I guess…..I might as well just have to forgive you huh?" she said jokingly.

Troy smiled. Gabriella was back. "I sure hope so." He answered.

They sat there staring into each others eyes not wanting to ruin the moment. Then as if on impulse Troy leaned in and pecked her lips.

Gabriella looked at him with adoring eyes. "Don't you think for one moment that your romancing is going to get you everywhere Bolton." She said teasingly.

Troy laughed. "Hey, it seemed to work with everyone else." He said smiling. They stood up together and walked to Gabriella's car together.

Later, as Troy walked into his dorm room, he thought to himself.

_This could be the start of something new_.

**(I am soooooo sorry its taken me like forever. I hope to stay up better now that Thanksgiving break is over. Please read and review this chapter please. Thanks)**


	9. Chapter 9

Life went on just as normal for Troy. He had school, homework and the occasional date with Gabriella. But both had been so busy with school and life, they hadn't had much time with each other.

It was the weekend, but Troy was busily studying for the end of the year tests. At around 4:00 he had had enough and let his studies alone and had a snack and started flipping through the channels.

As he was looking through the stations, he stopped on a news station that was showing breaking news.

"There has just been an attempted murder inside a home just outside USC campus boundaries." Said the reporter on the screen. To Troy astonishment, the screen was showing a picture of Gabriella's home. There were police cars everywhere, as well as ambulances.

"Oh, no. Gabriella…" Troy said, almost whispering. The reporter continued.

"The police were lucky to track down the criminal 7 blocks from the scene of the crime. Luckily, no one was hurt."

Troy heaved a great sigh, then jumped up and ran out the door. He needed to find Gabriella.

10 minutes later he was at her house, trying to get through the mob of police officers. He couldn't see Gabriella anywhere. He stopped an officer for help.

"Excuse me sir, please, I'm trying to find Gabriella Montez, she lives here." He said with pleading in his voice.

"Oh, of course, she's right over there by the ambulances. They're just checking everyone for injuries." The police officer said.

"Thank you." Then Troy started running over to where the officer pointed. Once he got over closer he spotted her.

"Gabriella!" She turned and immediately ran to him. Her eyes were swollen with makeup streaks running down. She had evidently been crying her heart out.

Troy grabbed her in his arms and held close. Her arms were tightly around him, not wanting to let go.

For what seemed like centuries, neither one of them spoke. Then Troy started to hush soothing words in her ear.

"Its ok, I'm right here. Nothing can get you, you're going to be alright."

Gabriella was crying into his shoulder.

"Troy, it was so scary. I didn't know what to do." She said sobbing.

"Shh, shh, its ok." He said rubbing her back. Before he knew it, his eyes also started to water and tears started to fall freely.

"I was this close to losing you." Troy said, now sobbing into her hair. Now Gabriella started to rub his back and stroked his hair calmingly.

She pulled back and faced him. "You will never lose me." She looked straight into his eyes as she said this.

She pulled him back into a tight hug then whispered.

"Why don't we leave now? This is all too much of a wreck right now."

Troy pulled back and wiped his tears, then smiled.

"Of course we can." He grabbed her hand then led her to his car and they drove off.

They stopped by a fast food restaurant and ordered some food and went back to Troy's apartment, seeming how Gabriella's was still under investigation.

As they sat there eating their dinner Gabriella wondered something.

"How did you know what had happened?" she asked with question in her voice.

"Oh, I was just flipping through channels and it was on one of the news broadcasts. Thank heavens it was." He answered.

Gabriella laughed. "Hey, I'm already famous." Troy laughed too, and they continued to eat.

They talked the rest of the night about happy things, trying to keep their minds off of what had happened. At around 10:00 Gabriella decided that it was time to head back.

Troy immediately tried to argue, but it was no use. They got into his car and drove back to her place.

There were only a few police cars there, and they were all outside. Troy led Gabriella up, and talked with one of officers. They said it was perfectly safe to sleep here and that extra security was going to be around the house, just in case.

These made Gabriella feel much better, so they walked up to the house. Troy opened the door for her, and she stepped in. She turned around and looked at Troy.

"Thank you Troy. For all that you did." She said with sincerity.

Troy just smiled. "That's what I'm here for." Then he pulled her into one last hug, pecked her on the cheek, and said goodbye.

He waved to Gabriella as he drove off.

**(a/n: i'm sooooo sorry it took so long, i've been so busy. but here it is, i'm going to try and finish the story before school starts again. please read and review. thanks)**


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks and months went by, and life went on. But something was happening to Troy, and he didn't really know why. He found himself constantly thinking about Gabriella. He felt the need to touch her, hold her and kiss her. It wasn't until one day when he realized what he was feeling.

Love. He was in love with Gabriella. It was as simple as that. Now, the problem he faced was whether or not she felt the same. This thought slightly scared Troy. What would he do if she didn't feel the same? Would he just go on with life, and forget all about it?

After contemplating these things for a few days, Troy decided he would give it a go and…..well…..ask Gabriella to marry him.

He planned it very carefully. They would go to dinner at a really romantic restaurant, and then he would take her to his favorite place in the park, somewhere where nobody else was there, and he would ask her right there.

Now all he had to do was to ask Gabriella if she could make it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hello?" said a sweet voice.

"Hey, Gabriella this is Troy." He said into the phone.

"Oh hey Troy." She said.

"Umm, Gabriella, I was wondering…um….well….wouldyouliketogotodinnerwithme?" he said in a hurry.

Gabriella laughed. "Could you say that again?"

Troy took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" he said slower.

"I would love to Troy, what time?"

"Um, I was thinking I could come pick you up at around 5:30. Is that ok?"

"That would be great."

"Cool, well, I'll see you then." Troy said.

"Yeah, ok, bye Troy."

"Bye." He hung up the phone, and collapsed onto his couch. He did it.

HSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMSHMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next day, Troy was as giddy as ever. He had picked out a ring, made reservations at the restaurant, and bought Gabriella flowers. He was ready to face tonight.

It soon came time to pick up Gabriella, and Troy was ready. He got the flowers, placed the ring in his pocket and picked up his car keys.

He got in the car and drove with vigor to Gabriella's house.

Once he got there he rang the doorbell and waited, but no one answered. He knocked on the door, but still no one answered.

Finally, the door opened. But it wasn't Gabriella.

_It has to be one of her roommates. _Troy thought.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Umm, yeah, is Gabrielle here?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry but she hasn't been here since this morning." Said the girl.

"Do you know where she was going?" Troy asked quickly

"She said something about Central Park to meet someone. But that's it."

"Ok, thank you." Troy quickly ran to his car and drove off to the park.

He took off his tie, and unbuttoned his top buttons. He was already sweating with worry.

As he drove into the park, he parked and got out. He started running down the path and shouted her name.

Then he heard it. A scream. A terrified girl's scream. He ran faster in that direction. He stopped when he saw a man with a gun. He was pointing it at something with dark curls.

Troy quickly but quietly got up behind the man. Then he grabbed a hold of him.

They fought for what seemed ages, but then finally Troy got the best of him. The man laid unconscious on the ground. Troy picked up the gun and put it on safety. He pulled out his cell phone and immediately called the police. Then walked over to the one person he could never live without.

Gabriella.

"Troy, oh Troy. I didn't know what to do." She said, crying at the same time.

"Shh, shh. It's ok, its all over." He quickly untied her then they immediately were in each others arms.

They didn't say anything. Then Gabriella pulled back.

"Troy I….." but she was broke off when Troy lips crashed on hers. Gabriella, surprised at first, soon responded and started to kiss him back.

After a few minutes passed, Troy pulled back and gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Gabriella, I…." but he was cut off when they heard sirens driving up. The police were here. They hurriedly came up. Some went over to the unconscious villain, and some walked over to Troy and Gabriella. The ambulance was also there.

One of the officers guided Gabriella over to the ambulance to be checked over. Troy hadn't noticed it at first, but Gabriella was kind of beat up. Her hair was a mess, with leaves and twigs in it. Her clothes were grass stained with dirt and had a tear on her top shoulder.

As Troy was waiting for Gabriella, he pondered on what to do. He couldn't propose to Gabriella now, not in the state she was in. He would wait until she felt better, and had calmed down a bit.

Troy was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm.

It was Gabriella. She had a small smile on her face.

Troy smiled back, and just took her hand and led her to his car. Once they were in the car, Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about tonight. I didn't want to mess up our date." She said softly.

Troy turned to her, "It was not your fault, we can go another time. I'd rather see you safe than on a date with me." He said soothingly. He reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

When they got to her house, Troy helped her out and walked her to the door. He opened the door and helped her in to the living room and sat her down.

He turned to go, when Gabriella called him.

"Troy." He turned around and walked back to the couch and sat beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again." She said smiling

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." He said squeezing her hand. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Then he stood up and walked over to the door, and just as he was about to walk out.

"Troy, I'm counting on that date tomorrow." She said with life in her voice.

Troy grinned. "You can count on it." Then he left with a smile on his face.

**(a/n: ok there's that one, I'll be updating soon. please read and review...oh and if you have any ideas, please share, i'm kinda having writers block. thanks)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight was the night. No more interruptions. No more backing out. He was going to do it.

Everything was arranged perfectly. They were going to go to dinner just as he had planned before, and then to the park.

Before Troy went to go pick up Gabriella, he decided to call her first and make sure she was at home and nothing had happened.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said into the phone.

"Hi Troy. Did you need something?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh no, I was just making sure you were home. I'm coming to pick you up right now."

Gabriella laughed. "Yes I'm home. And I'll be ready when you get here."

Troy laughed as well. "Ok, I'm on my way. Bye"

"Bye."

Troy grinned as he walked out to his car.

_Tonight is going to be perfect,_ he thought to himself.

10 minutes later he was walking up the driveway to Gabriella's house. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened. There stood Gabriella. She looked amazing.

She was wearing a black, silk dress that was floor length with a small fur jacket to match. Her hair was up in curls, beautifully framing her face. She looked like a goddess.

Troy couldn't help but just stare. This made Gabriella smile.

"Hi Troy." She said sweetly.

Troy snapped out of his trans.

"Hi, you look amazing." He said with meaning in his voice.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" she said stepping out the door.

"I am if you are." Troy said.

They linked arms and walked to Troy's car. He helped her in and then climbed into his seat and started the car.

They talked happily as they drove to the restaurant. Once they got there they were showed to their seats and sat down looking at the menus.

As they were sitting there in silence, Gabriella put the menu down and looked at Troy.

"Thank you Troy." She said slightly softly.

Troy looked up from his menu and stared at her curiously.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. For being my friend. For being you."

A small smile grew on Troy's face. He reached over and took her petite hand in his.

"Anything for my freaky math girl."

Gabriella smiled at him warmly at his comment. Then she pulled her hand from his and picked up her menu again.

"Well, what do you recommend?" she said jokingly.

Troy laughed and picked up his menu as well.

"That was amazing food. I'd never been here before." Gabriella said, as they were walking out of the restaurant.

Troy smiled, "I'm glad, we'll have to come here again."

They got in the car and started driving. But when Gabriella noticed he wasn't taking her home she started to get curious.

Troy stopped the car in the park and got out to open Gabriella's door.

"Troy, what is going on?" she said as he took her hand.

"Just wait and see."

The sun was just setting and it put a beautiful glow on the park. It was the perfect setting for what was about to happen.

Troy stopped at a small secluded place with a perfect view of the sunset.

"Troy what's going on?" Gabriella asked slightly frustrated.

"Well, first, I thought you might want to look at the sunset." He said.

Gabriella smirked. "Yeah right. Come on Troy fess up." She said playfully punching him in the arm.

Troy stepped at little closer to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. And I've come to a decision." He said, taking another step towards her.

"And what would that be?" she asked softly.

Troy smiled at her. He stepped back a little. Then he withdrew a small black box from his pocket. Gabriella gasped. Troy got down on one knee and held out the box.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella stared at him. Tears were coming down her face. She stepped toward him and took the box in her hand. She looked at it closely, meanwhile Troy stood up.

Gabriella looked up at him.

"I have no reason to say no."

Troy looked at her closely, then swiftly took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella wrapper her arms around his neck and her hands ran through his sandy colored hair, while Troy's arms were tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Still in each others arms, Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you Troy Bolton."

Then Troy leaned in again and kissed her again.

**(a/n: ok there's that one. I'm planning on one more chapter so keep reading. I'll have it up soon. Thanks for reading. Please read and review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(a/n: ok, so, I was going to do the wedding scene, but I don't have time to do that, so I'm just going right to the honeymoon. I'm really sorry, don't shoot me.)**

3 weeks later, Troy and Gabriella were on none other, but their honeymoon. And what better place to go then……Hawaii.

As they were coming to a land in Honolulu, Troy looked down at Gabriella, who was asleep on his shoulder. She looked even more beautiful when she was asleep.

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "Hello." She sat up and stretched. She looked out the window.

"Are we already there?" she said confused.

"Yep, you slept almost the whole trip." Troy said laughing.

Gabriella punched his arm. "You watch it buster." She said playfully.

20 minutes later, they were off the plane and getting the luggage packed into the taxi.

As they sat in the back of the taxi in each others arms, Troy asked something.

"So Mrs. Bolton, how does it feel to be married?"

Gabriella smiled. "Well Mr. Bolton, I think it suits me very well. How do you like it?"

"I couldn't ask for anything better." Then he kissed her gently.

When they arrived at the Hotel, Troy checked them in and led the way to the room.

As they walked up to the door, Troy stopped Gabriella.

"Excuse me malady, but I think it quite appropriate if the groom carries the bride across the threshold."

And before Gabriella could say anything, Troy scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her through the door.

He made his way to the bedroom, and dropped her on the bed, then landed on top of her and kissed her hungrily.

When he let up, Gabriella looked at him shocked.

"What was that?" she asked teasingly.

"It was the inner tiger in me. Grrrrrrr." Troy said pretending to growl.

Gabriella laughed.

"Ahhhh, I've married a tiger."

Troy smiled. "Hey, don't worry, it only shows when I'm hungry." He said jokingly.

"And I thought you just wanted to try out the bed." Gabriella said giggling.

"That too." Then he kissed her again, and got up to go get the suitcases.

As Troy left the room, Gabriella smiled at his moving figure. Then she got up, smoothed her clothes, then walked out to help with the bags.

As they were getting all their things in place, Gabriella asked something.

"What time is it?"

"Its, about 7:30." Troy answered.

"Why don't we just order room service tonight. Then we wouldn't have to bother in leaving." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good. I'll go order now." Troy left the bedroom to go use the phone.

Gabriella quickly grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom for a shower. After the trip, she needed one.

20 minutes later, she walked out in her bathrobe to find Troy sitting on the bed taking off his shoes.

"That took you long enough." Troy said lightheartedly.

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to the suitcase to grab a brush.

"Its all yours." Was all she said. Troy jumped up and headed for the bathroom.

Gabriella laughed at his quickness. Then she started to brush through her wet hair.

When she started to pull out her blow dryer, she didn't notice Troy had just come out of the shower.

Her back was facing him, so she couldn't see him sneaking up behind her.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Gabriella screamed.

"Troy! Set me down, and don't scare me like that." She said

Troy laughed as he set her down on the floor, but kept holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." He said smiling down at her.

Gabriella smiled as well. Troy was also in his bathrobe. She put her hands on his muscular chest.

"You don't want your wife to have a heart attack on your honeymoon, do you?" she said.

Troy looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her hard. But they were interrupted when a knock came from the door.

Troy pulled back. "Darn room service. Can't they see I'm kissing a gorgeous girl?" he said softly.

Gabriella smiled. "Go get the door Troy." She let go of him and pushed him in the direction of the door.

A second later Troy was pushing a cart with food on it into the room.

"I've never felt so hungry in my life." Gabriella said as she walked over to it.

"Me neither." Troy said as he took her in his arms kissing her.

Gabriella giggled. "Not for me stupid." She said, making her way for the food.

They ate like royalty. They talked, laughed and enjoyed each others company.

At around 9:30, Troy was flipping through channels on the TV when he noticed Gabriella had fallen asleep in his arms, warm and comfortable in the silk bed.

Troy smiled, then turned off the TV and leaned down and kissed her along the neck. A smiled spread across her face and she opened her eyes.

They laid their staring at each other, then Troy kissed her passionately, and laid back and closed his eyes. Gabriella snuggled up in his warm, protective arms and fell back to sleep.

**(a/n: well, there you have it. I finished it, sorry if it's a bad ending, I'm not good at endings. Please read and review. Oh, and thanks to all of you who read it. It meant a lot. Thanks)**


End file.
